See You Soon
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Sometimes loving someone means letting them go. Tragic ToadxWanda


See You Soon

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. I've wanted to do this for a long time but I never got around to it. Guess I was too busy being happy or something. R/R if you like sad love stories.

The walls have a habit of shifting on me. They like to think I'm not watching, that I can't see 'em movin', but I see. They wanna crush me, suffocate me. A lot of people have tried before. Seems like my whole life's been about seeing how much shit I could take. How much can one person suffer I wonder? The amount seems limitless. Perhaps that's part of my mutant power. Perhaps in addition to slimy skin and a prehensile tongue I have an emotional exterior so hard that nothing can crack it. No, that's only true now. It didn't used to be this way.

It's funny how your mind can play the most devious of tricks on you. It's strange how you can get sucked into believin' in something that doesn't exist. I guess it all started back when I was young. It's hard to remember back that far. I think I did too good of a job trying to forget my past. Who would want to remember it though? Unwanted child to an alcoholic, single mother. Forced into a closet and out of sight every time one of Mommy's "special friends" came over for a visit. Years of verbal abuse from just about every person you came in contact with. It wasn't just the toad taunts either. I could stand that. After all, I could just say to myself it wasn't my fault. Can't help the way you were born, right? But no, it wasn't just those jeers that haunted me. My mother was the town bicycle, you see, and every person in town with a Y-chromosome had had at least one ride on her. So they belittled me for that too, for being a bastard. In fact, they hated me. Not because of my powers or anything else so specific. They hated everything about me, the person I was.

So that's when the pressure began to crush me. I tried to stay upbeat, tried to keep tellin' myself there was a reason for all this. Someday I would escape all of them. Someday I would find a paradise for myself. The hope of something better was pretty much the only thing that I had left. Then I met her and I had something else to live for. She was my paradise or at least I wanted her to be. She was my Holy Grail and I'd slay any dragon on Earth to claim her.

You don't really want to hear about my life though. No, you just want an answer. It's so simple, you see, to just get a straight answer. You can conjure up whatever back-story you think is best later. It was all the TV and video games, wasn't it? Or maybe a chemical imbalance in my brain or some unresolved issues with my mother perhaps? Whatever it was that made me kill the only thing I existed for certainly wasn't YOUR fault. Oh no, God forbid that. God forbid you take the blame for making me kill her. Well this time, I'm not taking it either. Maybe I held the knife but it's everyone else that made me slit her pretty little throat. But now you're makin' me sound crazy when I know I'm not.

She still visits me in my dreams. She's not sad at all really. She knew what a torture life really is and she's quite happy to be free of it. Wouldn't you want to die too? After bein' used and manipulated by your own family wouldn't you want an escape from it all? Of course you would but I guess you're just too scared to admit it. What're you scared of I wonder? Are you frightened by the fact that you could be just like me? Ah, I struck a nerve there.

I know what you will think. I killed her because of the way she treated me. If that's the case then why haven't I killed anyone before her? She didn't treat me any differently than the rest of the world, after all. She was cold, brutal, harsh, and seemingly hated my guts. No big deal. I stuck through all that just like I always do. I kept my hopes up that maybe she'd love me. Kinda silly considering I know now what she really wanted. She used to visit me in my dreams at night just like she does now. She would tell me that she didn't mean all those nasty things. She was just confused. Her head had been screwed on wrong and she needed me to straighten it out for her. I happily agreed to do so. What else could I do? This is the girl I'd do anything for. All she had to do was name it and it was done.

So that's when she told me what she wanted. She wanted an escape from it all. She wanted a place she could go where no one would hurt her again. And she told me how to take her there too. I had to do it, of course. I had to save her. So I went into the kitchen one night after everyone else was already asleep. I still remember the way the knife gleamed in the moonlight as I slid it out of the drawer. I remember giggling playfully as she whispered into my ear. Her voice is angelic. She no longer uses the cold, harsh tones of disgust she once did when speaking to me. I have, after all, given her what she wanted most. But I'm getting off track here.

As I stared at the knife she began coaxing me upstairs to her bedroom. She whispered playfully words I longed for her to tell me. She told me how sweet and thoughtful I was to do this for her and that she would faithfully wait for me to join her. For you see, I was supposed to go too and I would've if some people had kept to themselves. But anyways, suddenly there I was in her bedroom. Her room's quite beautiful but it's only natural considering she lives there. She was sleeping so soundly that night and lying there so peacefully. I remember running a hand over her cheek gently and marveling at the softness of her skin. Yes, so soft and pure. I felt my confidence faltering right then but she kept urging me on. She wanted this, wanted me to help her escape. I was being such a good boy and I would make her so happy. I rested the knife blade against her throat. Usually she was so guarded, so protective. Nobody would ever be able to do anything like that to her. It was a sign that I could get this close to her. It was a sign that she really wanted me to do this.

I let the blade slide across her throat then. Her eyes shot open. There was a look of fear in them, naturally. I guess everyone, even the Scarlet Witch, is afraid of dying. Then came the blood. Red was always her favorite color. I leaned over then and kissed her on her lips. I actually felt her blood flow out of her mouth and into mine. It was such a rush knowing that part of her was inside me now. I heard her voice in my head one last time that night. 'Thank you,' she told me and then giddily, 'See you soon.' Yes, the conspiracy was almost complete. I planned to join her soon because what good was it to send her to such a beautiful place if no one was there for her to spend eternity with? Yes, together forever just like a fairy tale.

But no, it wasn't like it was supposed to be. They found me and now here I am sitting before you in this asylum. They were my brothers once but they quickly turned out to be the enemy. Didn't they know she wanted to die? I guess not. They were always blind to what she truly needed, particularly her brother. They had to hold him back from killing me that night. Idiots, they should've just let him or me finish the job. Death's the ultimate escape. I had always thought there was a place where I could be free from all the years of harassment I've endured. Death was the doorway to that place. I helped her pass through it but you won't let me follow.

Murder? You make me laugh. Mercy killing or euthanasia maybe but certainly not murder. Murder implies that I wished ill upon her and I'm not capable of doing anything like that. Maybe you should be in the cell instead of me since you seem to spout off crazy ideas. Me murder Wanda Maximoff? Of course not. And even if I did then it was your fault. Yes, you and the rest of the world that tortured us and turned us into animals. Do you really know what it's like here in this asylum? She does because it's the same place her father put her when she was a kid. Actually, this might be her cell I'm locked in. Kinda poetic, huh? I guess if I have to continue my wretched existence being separated from her I wouldn't want to spend it any other place.

So yes, I killed her or according to you I "murdered" her. It wasn't out of anger or anything so stupid. I've always wanted her to be happy and now she's happy. Well, she will be at least. I have to join her though. I'm surprised you've kept me alive at all. I thought this world wanted to see me die, wanted to see monsters like Wanda and I exterminated. Life plays some pretty funny games I guess. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. One day there won't be straightjackets or sedatives or iron bars. Some day there'll just be me. Maybe there'll be a rope too or a knife or a gun. You can't keep me from her forever. She has an eternity to wait, after all, and we will have forever to be together once I'm gone from this world. It's a crime to leave a story half-finished especially when it's missing the end. A fairytale, that's what this is. Wanda and Todd together forever in a far-off land where no one can ever hurt them again. It's such a lovely tale, really, and as soon as I can I'm going to finish it. How is it those things always end? Oh yeah, happily ever after. See you soon then, snugglebunny. Hope you're not mad about havin' to wait so long.


End file.
